Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 6
Issue 6: One Starry Night Station Square: Jem and Jewel Mueseum- 11:30 p.m. ???: There it is. ???: Yeah. But what is it? ???: It's the staff of Spica, a demon said to have awesome power. They say there are three pieces of it, and this is only the middle part of it. ???: Wow... Let's get it and get back to Kyle before the police show up. ???: Right. (A shadowy figure of a girl sneaks over to the case and expertly takes out th estaff piece.) Got it. (The alarm goes off.) ???: Aw, crud! ???: Let's get out of here! (They break through a nearby window.) Kyle: I thought you two would've gotten away more quietly than that, Katie.' Katie: Whatever. The alarm was triggered anyway. (Police sirens.) Kyle: Run!!! Team Sinister's Hideout Kyle: What are we going to do with this? Sell it? We're running out of money. And Puma and I are tired of working at that stupid drugstore all the time. Puma: Yeah. I bet this thing is worth a fortune! Katie: I say we keep it. It's too cool for it to be stuck behind a glass for eternity. Puma: Fine. You're the boss. Katie: Uh huh! Kyle: *yawns* I'm pooped. Let's hit the hay. Katie: G'night, guys! Puma and Kyle: Good night! Flashback: Outside Space Colony Ark- 2 Months Ago Super Silver: But what about you? Super Shima: I'm not sure, and I don't care. All I want is for Xilax to be destroyed for good. Super Sonic: No! What if you don't make it out? Super Shima: Then I don't make it out. It's a risk I'll have to take. Sonic: Nooooo!!! (Flashback ends.) The next morning.... Jem and Jewel Museum (Police are everywhere interveiwing people. Sonic walks up to the museum.) Sonic: What's going on? (He goes underneath the security tape and into the museum. He finds an old man in front of an empty glass case.) Excuse me! Can you tell me what happened here? Old Man: Oh, Sonic. You couldn't have come at a better time. Last night, a band of thieves broke in and stole a valuable piece of work. Soinc: Really? What was it? Old Man: It was the staff of Spica the Bat, or at least a part of it. It was split into three sections and scattered across the world over two tousand years ago. Sonic: Why? Old Man: You see, two thousand years ago-(A police officer comes up to them.) Police Chief: Sorry to interrupt, but we need to ask you a few questions,sir. Old Man: Certainly, certainly. I'm afraid we need to cut our conversation short, Sonic. Farewell! Sonic: Hmmm...Maybe Tails will know more about this staff thing. (He leaves. In an alley across form the museum, three dark figures are watching the scene before them.) ???: So what do we do now? Shino? ???: Yeah! They violated the compromise! Shino: Let's get back to the base. We'll sort everything out there. ???: Okey dokey! Team Agility's Hideout Shino: Graaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Curse that Team Sinister! They said that they would never steal from our side of of the city as long as we didn't steal from their side! That was our agreement! ???: Shino! Calm down! ???: P-please! F-Fusha's right! Shino: No! I will NOT calm down! They stole from us! Fusha: Maybe this is a big misundersatnding. It might not have been them at all. Shani: S-so what do we d-do now? Shino: We're going to steal the other parts before Team Sinister does. Even if it means stealing from them in the process. 'Team Agility is after the remaining pieces of the staff. But what's so important about it? Find out in Issue 7: Many Plans!!! '